


Escape to Wonderland

by Lucifer25729



Series: Acceptance [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Escape, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer25729/pseuds/Lucifer25729
Summary: Apple and Darling are finally able to be honest about their relationship with their friends. But with Snow White on a war path to end the two girls, they make the decision to escape to Wonderland, the only place they feel Snow may not be able to reach them. However, Wonderland is a very strange place and getting to it won’t be easy. But, with the help of their friends, will they be able to out run Snow? Or will she hunt them down and drag them apart for good?
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Bunny Blanc/Alistair Wonderland, C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Kitty Cheshire/Lizzie Hearts, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Series: Acceptance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so I know my last story had just finished (Thanks again! Almost at 500 hits!) but I decided to begin this one also as I didn’t want to leave you guys waiting! Hope you enjoy this and comment your thoughts and suggestions as I will use them and give shoutouts to any support! First shoutout is to SnappyFandoms, who read my first work and inspired me to continue writing! Thanks again and hope you enjoy the next part of the story!

It had been three weeks since Snow had seen her daughter. Three weeks since her betrayal and three weeks since she confessed her loved to that Charming girl. Snow had searched almost everywhere in the kingdom, desperate to get her daughter back and get her back under control. She refused to be the mother of the girl who might ruin her bloodline, and she was adamant that Apple would marry a Charming Prince if it was the last thing she does.

Snow strode into the central control room, where several dwarfs were sitting at computers, scanning over hundreds and hundreds of different CT footage tapes. Snow knew that her daughter couldn’t hide forever, but what she hadn’t counted on was her daughters friends backing her up. 

She had had many calls of worried parents, both from ever after and Wonderland, to a say all their children had all left their homes and simply disappeared. Snow was flabbergasted, purely because she thought that the people of ever after would never really accept that kind of relationship, especially from their future queen. Well, Wonderland opinion she had no idea. Ever since the whole Courtly Jester fiasco Snow had been adamant that she would never step foot in Wonderland again, especially since the girl was still living there. Sure she was under strict surveillance, but why take the chance? Plus, Apple would never go there. She had told her mother all about how much she hated the place. But yet, Snow was confused. She just didn’t know what her daughter was hiding. Where she was hiding. And how.


	2. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day! A little cheesy, but I really wanted to right this scene! Enjoy!

Apple walked down the stairs with Darling, the past weeks events running through her mind. It had been very crazy and hectic, but she felt it was worth it.

Darling had been ill for ages, and Apple and her friends had worked day and night to get her better. She had almost died at one point, but thanks to Rosabella, she was on the mend and the two girls had grown even closer throughout the ordeal.

Apple had had to stay in Raven’s castle and not leave at all, as well as Darling, as word had got out that Snow was trying to track them via CT footage. The two had stayed indoors, planning from the inside, laying low.

Raven and Dexter had become recently closer, and all of their friends had been ecstatic about the two of them, although Cupid had cheekily said, “No wonder you didn’t like me. Charming I’m hurt! You like a villain over a Goddess!” Before walking straight over and kissing Blondie. The two girls had also been happy to make it official to their friends, becoming increasingly closer in the process.

The biggest change had in fact been between Apple and Darling though. The two girls had seen each over at their lowest points, which added another deeper layer to their relationship and understand of each over. Apple still remembered the moment she had directly told and admitted her love to Darling. Sure, she had told people she loved her, but not like this. This was more. It had happened long before the events of the holidays, around 4 months after the dragon games. The two girls had been dating for two months when it happened...

6 Months Earlier   
Apple was beginning to become frantic. She hadn’t seen Darling for over 6 hours and it was already 9pm, when she was supposed to be back by 6. Apple ran out of the main doors, her bag slung over her shoulder, no longer thinking about her own well-being and to focused on her girlfriend.

She had been walking quickly through the forest for around 30 minutes when she heard a whimpering sound coming from a nearby clearing, so she walked towards it. It sounded like a wounded animal and although Apple was extremely worried about Darling she knew that she had to help the poor creature. When she arrived she found Darling’s horse standing and whimpering in distress sniffing something lying at its feet. When Apple got closer, she realised it was in fact Darling, lying with what seemed a terrible reaction to poison ivy, her face red with bumps and her shallow and laboured breathing.

Apple yelled out in shock. “Oh my god Darling! Are you okay? What on Earth happened?” She rushed to her side and began to slowly shake her awake. Darling tried and failed to sit up, and Apple propped her up on her knee. “What we’re you thinking coming to the forest?” Apple heard her girlfriend whisper, barely audible. “You are 3 hours later than you said you would be back! I was worried!” She said, but Darlings shook her head. “It’s dangerous” Apple yet again stopped her from speaking. “I love you Darling! That’s why I did it. I can’t see you get hurt” she said as she cradled the girl’s head. “You love me?” She heard her whisper. “Yeah, of course I do!” Darling pulled herself up, weakly but carefully, and using all her strength, pulled Apple into the most tender kiss she had ever experienced. And, from that moment on, Apple knew that no matter what, she would never let anything happen to Darling Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! You guys like it? I like this chapter a lot and I’ll see you next time!
> 
> Comment and Kudos!  
> Lucifer25729


	3. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I know it’s been a while but I’ve decided to continue writing! I hope this is enjoyable to read and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Morning dawned on Raven’s castle as Cupid woke up. It had been a bumpy ride towards where she was know, but as she looked down at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside her, she felt nothing but pure happiness that she could finally be herself. After returning from her home to Raven’s place, she had only talked to her parents once, simply to tell them she and Blondie were okay. That had all agreed that for the sake of Darling and Apple, none of the parents would know where their children were. It was the only thing keeping Snow away.

There had been a news report about it. About how the children of all the fairytale characters had all disappeared. It had featured Snow, and she had looked so angry that they all knew they couldn’t risk it.

Cupid slowly shook Blondie awake, and the girl turned over, putting her pillow over her head.

”Blondie, you need to wake up”

“Five more minuuuuuutttteeeeesssss” came her muffled reply, and Cupid just giggled and lay down next to her.

As soon as she felt her girlfriend next to her, Blondie quickly came out from under the pillow and burrowed into Cupid’s chest, and Cupid just smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. The sun was just beginning to come up, and the two lay there peacefully staring at the bright colours for a little while. Soon, Blondie interrupted the silence.

”Cupid?” 

“Yeah?”

”What’s going to happen to us? What if people don’t like us like they don’t like Apple and Darling?”

Cupid’s smile dropped. She had been trying to avoid thinking about that, because all it did was make her worry. However, Blondie had been dealing with a lot of stuff lately, and Cupid had to be there for her.

While the two had been in hiding, Blondie had lost her Father.

But with it being so unsafe to go home, Blondie just had to deal with the loss of her father from far away.

The guilt had almost destroyed her.

Little by little, Cupid helped the girl heal. But it was a lengthy process, and a worrying one at that.

They got through it together. It’s all that could do.

But being so disconnected from everyone was hard.

Cupid cuddled into Blondie. 

“I won’t let that happen, I promise.”   
  
She paused, stroking Blondie’s hair.

”I promise that I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Your the most important thing to me and hurting you would be like hurting myself. I love you so much Blondie. I’ll love you until the day I die”

Blondie lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend. She smiled that sweet smile that Cupid loved so much, and Cupid leaned in and kissed her. Blondie kissed back just as passionately, and the two lost themselves in each others lips.

1 hour later (and a heavy make out session) and the two girls finally got up. Blondie was in the shower while Cupid was doing her makeup when there was a soft knock at the door.

Cupid put down her eyeshadow palette, before walking over and opening the door. Standing out side were Lizzie and Kitty, both looking extremely nervous. Kitty was staring at her feet, very quiet compared to her usual boisterous behaviour and want for mischief. Lizzie’s lip was bleeding slightly, and Cupid realised that the girl had been chewing it so long, she had broken the skin.

”Hey guys! What’s up?” She asked, trying to lift her friends spirits. Lizzie just mumbled quietly,

”Can we talk to you?”

Cupid let them in just as Blondie walked out the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel, already dressed. She looked in confusion at Cupid.

”They wanna talk to us” she explained.

Blondie nodded, and sat down on her bed.

Kitty looked up, eyes darting around, and not for trouble making intentions. She was actually checking no one was listening, which was very out of character for her. Lizzie reached out and squeezed her hand, and Kitty sighed and said,

”We wanna tell everyone something. But we’re too scared to do it.”

Cupid smiled at the two.   
“There’s no need to be scared. It’ll be okay”

5 minutes later, there was a confession.

And Cupid and Blondie just smiled.


	4. Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Again! Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who is reading this! I’m really enjoying doing this series and I’m actually thinking about starting a new one (give you a hint, W-I-C-K-E-D!) but hope you enjoy!

Kitty was really nervous. Not just nervous, when you have those little jitters you get on your first day of school. No, her butterflies had long left. Heck, her stomach was filled with _wasps_. 

Lizzie had reassured her.

_“It’ll be okay” she had said. “Don’t worry”._

Kitty did worry though. She could see how nervous Lizzie was as well, her lip was already bleeding and they had only just walked out the dorm.

The two had met in Wonderland, and, unbeknown to their parents, had begun to date.

Not that their friends would be against it. If they had known, they would have been okay.

Wonderland was a lot nicer in some ways.

Which was one of the reasons both girls were so exited for their friends to go to Wonderland. It was very safe after all.

Kitty began to explain to Cupid and Blondie. She told them how they met at their first day of school, and how their five year old selves had shared sweets at playtime.

Lizzie told them all about how as they got older, friendship grew into something deeper. More personal. More incredible. But a hell of a lot more frightening.

And Kitty told them about the day they started dating.

How it had been the day before school. Lizzie had arrived at Kitty’s house, with an apparent ‘fashion Crisis’. Kitty had said she would help, and the two had gone upstairs to her room.

Sitting on the bed, Lizzie looked through Kitty’s jewellery, while Kitty herself was sifting through her wardrobe.

Then, without warning, Lizzie had stood up.

And kissed her.

Kitty had kissed back. And they had been dating since.

Their parents didn’t know.

They couldn’t.

They wouldn’t get it, not with Lizzie in line for the throne.

They finished, sitting in silence. Waiting for Cupid and Blondie to say something. Anything.

And they just smiled. Smiled wider than ever, and hugged them.

”The most important thing,” Blondie said “Is to follow your hearts”

Kitty just looked at Lizzie.  
Her heart already belonged to a Raven-haired Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did this justice (but this was written at 1am so don’t judge) and I’ll see you next time!!
> 
> Lucifer25729


	5. Mother

Meanwhile, Darling Charming had only just awoken from her slumber. Lately, although she was miles better than when the poisoning first happened, she still had a tendency to sleep in really late. As she slowly sat up, she heard a soft sound coming from the bathroom. She stood up quietly, and padded towards the bathroom door, which was only slightly open.

Apple was on the floor, head in her hands, phone abandoned next to her. She was sobbing, the tears pouring down her cheeks, and Darling, giving no thought about how weak she was, walked in and quickly enveloped Apple in a large hug. Darling knew that Apple was way more important right now than how tired she would be that day, so she held onto her girlfriend tight and rocked her gently. “Apple? Tell me what’s wrong” Apple wordlessly just picked up the phone, and gave it to Darling. Displayed on the screen was an article, with the title; _‘Daughter of Queen Snow White an embarrassment to the family name’_ Darling didn’t need to read anymore to know why Apple was so upset, and she just put the phone down and kissed her girlfriend’s head. “Those aren’t true Apple. Your amazing, no matter what some silly article says” Apple sniffed and leaned into Darling. “I love you, I love you so much” she whispered in between sniffs. “I love you too Apple” Darling whispered back, and she slowly helped Apple up and back into bed. She slowly traced circles and Apple’s forehead, and within 20 minutes both girls were asleep.

The two girls had gotten up a hour later, and were standing in a sitting room, surrounded by their friends. Raven was telling them all about a spell that she had developed, which should open up the portal to Wonderland. Although, thanks to Raven and the others, the permanent barrier was down, Raven had to sneak Apple and Darling into Wonderland, secretly, because Snow had many patrols, including in Wonderland, so going through the normal entrance would not work. Kitty and Lizzie would also go with them, to help lead the girls to Kitty’s old house. Kitty’s mother had not been living in Wonderland since the Story Book of Legends disaster with the Prank book, so the house would be empty. It was planned that Kitty and Lizzie would stay with the two for a week or so, then the group still in Ever After would arrange visits every two weeks, with supplies and for company. All that was left to do was for Raven to complete spell preparation, then it would be ready to go.

Apple was nervous, not just nervous for Wonderland, but for the price that came with it. Although being with Darling was much more important than the throne any day, Apple felt a pang of sadness every time she thought of the adoring faces of the people of Ever After who adored her. They would hate her soon, especially after the things the press were saying about her. It was horrible.

Of course, she had her friends and Darling. She loved the Charming princess with all her heart, and would give up her life for her. She meant everything to her. This was why the move was so important. It was to keep Darling safe. The kingdom would accept their future queen once again if need be, but she knew Darling would immediately be sent back to her mother, who by what Darling had described, sounded horrid. She didn’t want her girlfriend to have to face that. She had already been poisoned, she couldn’t let anything happen to her again. Ironic, that Apple was the one meant to be poisoned, got poisoned, but Darling was the one who got sick. 

It didn’t matter to Apple. As long as Darling was safe, Apple was okay.


End file.
